The Bracelet
by NormalsBoring
Summary: This is just a one-shot I made about the bracelet that Gwen through into the dungeon cell in the Lancelot de lac episode. It annoyed me that they never found it in the show, so they're finding it here. It is from a knight's perspective not one of the round table nights .


**Okay, so this is my first one-shot. The bracelet thing with Gwen has just been bugging me for a long time, and I had this idea of how they would discover it, so I kinda just wrote it. The other part of this idea manifests itself into my multiple chapter fic from servant to queen. The fact that it comes from a knights pov just kinda happened. Anyway, I hope you like it! XD**

**IDOM cause if I did someone would have found that bracelet already**

* * *

This is insane. Why am I guarding an empty cell? There hasn't been an occupant in this cell for months. The last occupant must have been…the Queen herself. What a horrible day that was. It is still hard to believe that she would ever do such a thing. She seems like such a kind soul. I can't understand what would ever make her hurt Arthur so much. A blind man can see how much she loves him. No one would say it, but all the knights were ecstatic when Arthur forgave her. We all liked her, and she is shaping out to be a marvelous queen…

What was that? Something caught the light shining in from the grate at the top of the cell wall. Well, there's no harm in looking, right? It's not like I have anything better to do. I find the right key for this cell and fit it into the lock. The door swings open, and … is that a bracelet? What is a bracelet doing in a cell? But that is exactly what it is. I go down to pick it up. It has the chill of a metal that hasn't been touched in a long time.

I should bring this to the attention of the King and Queen. They surely wouldn't mind me leaving such a trivial post to bring something to their attention. I go to inform the nearest knight I see of my excursion so he can watch my post just in case. The castle is its normal bustling self as I make my way to the thrown room. There are servants everywhere carrying trays from the kitchen, rags, armor, etc. You name it. Before I know it, I'm at the glamorous doors to the thrown room.

The knights in front of the door give me an odd look. I understand, it is not customary for a knight to approach the king unless there is danger, at least if you're not part of the round table. I merely tell them that I have found something that the King might like to see. They still look confused, but they open the doors for me.

I walk in on King Arthur and Queen Guinevere speaking to Gaius. As soon as I enter, all eyes turn on me. I give a respectful bow to each and say, "I'm sorry to interrupt but I found something on the floor of the cell I was guarding that didn't belong. I didn't understand how it got there, so I thought I should bring it to your attention."

Arthur gave a curt nod and said, "very well, what did you find?"

I present the bracelet, and suddenly the Queen chokes back a sob. Arthur immediately turns his attention to her.

"Gwen, what's wrong."

"It's nothing. It just brings back bad memories."

"You've seen it before?" He turns to me, "bring it here."

I approach and present the bracelet to the King. He takes it, and I back up into a corner, feeling out of place. Suddenly Gaius speaks up.

"Sire, may I see that for a second?"

"Of course, Gaius, what is it?"

Gaius examines the bracelet and lets out an astonished gasp. He turns to me and asks, "Where did you say you found this again?"

"The dungeons. It was in the cell I was guarding."

"Gaius what is it?" Arthur insisted.

"The bracelet has marks of the Old Religion on it. Whoever wore it would be enchanted."

"What!" Queen Guinevere's voice rang in surprise, and I could see something that resembled relief in her posture.

"Gwen, are you okay? What is it with this bracelet? Where have you seen it before?"

Guinevere suddenly starts crying, but whether they were tears of sadness or relief is unclear.

"I can't believe it. I was enchanted. Lancelot enchanted me. How could he do that?"

She broke down crying again while the rest of us stared on in confusion. She takes many deep breaths before she starts talking again.

"I was given that bracelet when everything went wrong. It was when…Lancelot," she whispered his name, and Arthur went still at the sound of it, "came back from when we all thought he was dead. I didn't understand how he was back, but that's beside the point. He came to my house and gave me that bracelet as an engagement present. After that, I felt somehow pulled to him, and I couldn't control myself. I knew that I wasn't acting right, but I didn't know I'd been enchanted. I can't believe the bracelet was enchanted."

Everything goes silent until Arthur breaks the silence with a deep exhaled breath.

"So it wasn't you. It was no different than me with… Vivian!" He whispered her name as well.

Arthur gets up and brings his wife into a tight hug. When he releases there are tears in her eyes and a smile as big as any on both their faces. Gaius interruptes them after a few minutes with a happy but serious face.

"There is some information I feel I must share. The real Lancelot died to save us from the Dorocha. The one you met that day was a shade brought into being by Morgana to do her will. I suspect your uncle told her about the approaching nuptials, and she sent Lancelot to stop them."

We all look at Gaius in shock at this news, but it is Arthur who speaks.

"Why didn't you tell me about this, Gaius?"

"I'm sorry sire, but I didn't know how to bring it up. I did not want to mention the um… situation."

"I understand, but in the future you will tell me all information you receive on matters such as this."

"Yes, sire"

"Well, all is well now," Arthur turns to Guinevere, "I have long since forgiven you, but to have your name cleared is a weight of my heart. I fear I must apologize for the way I treated you. It was unjust and cruel."

"Arthur, you must not blame yourself for this. We were all the victims of Morgana's cruel trick. This time is not for apologies, but for celebrations. I also feel we should clear Lancelot's name to all who knew the real him."

"I agree completely. Now is a time for celebrations. We will have a festival in dedication to the noble Lancelot and my lovely Queen."

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please review. I'm just starting on fan-fiction and your reviews would mean the world to me.**


End file.
